


Change

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Water of the Womb [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’re in a grocery store when Emma gets the idea.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking for footage of Alexia Fast for some gif sets on tumblr, and discovered that she dyed her hair. So this happened.

They’re in a grocery store when Emma gets the idea. Her dad is looking for his brand of toothpaste - “I can’t stand that minty crap” - and had sent off of to buy any girly things she may need. Only problem was, Emma only had a vague idea what girly things was. A disadvantage to only have been alive for a week before she’d died.

So she’d wandered into the area with the big sign that said _Women_ and decided to grab the cheapest version of everything. There was shampoo and conditioner - she’d used shampoo before, but she’d had to stand there reading the conditioner bottles for awhile - and a hair brush, along with some ponytails. Then, she came to rows of boxes at the end of the aisle, showing women in various different hair colors. She reached out and picked up a box of it, turning it around in her hands to find the description.

“Hey, Em,” She looked up as Dean rolled the cart up to her.

“What’s this?” she asked, holding up the box.

“Hair dye.” She looked back at the box. “It changes your hair color.”

“That’s what dye implies, dad,” she pointed out. “I didn’t know you could change your hair color. I thought you were stuck with it.”

“Well, it’s not a permit thing. When your hair starts growing you’ll have to color it again.” Emma nodded, putting the box - which declared itself Rich Black - and picked up another, reddish-brown color. Her dad took a deep breath, “Do you want some?”

She looked up at him, then back at the box. “Yeah.”

***

“Now, we add packet number one into bottle number two…” Emma unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and grabbed the color packet, ripping it open and dumping it in the bottle. The smell was strong, and made her scrunch up her nose. “Now put the cap back on and shake it, Em.” She shook the bottle, watching as the inside turned a purplish color.

“Should it be that color? It’s supposed to turn my hair red,” she asked, staring at it.

Dean held out his hand, and Emma handed over the bottle. “I’m sure it’ll be alright,” he declared, looking at the bottle. “Do you want me to help you put this gunk in your hair?” She nodded. “Okay, hop up on the counter, kiddo,” He patted on the counter. Emma pulled herself up, sitting on the counter cross legged, her thigh pressing into the faucet.

Dean held the bottle above her and and squeezed. “Are you supposed to wear the gloves?”

“What gloves?”

“The ones wrapped in the directions.”

***

Emma was sitting on the cot the office had wheeled into the motel room, using the camera on Dean’s phone to look at her new hair. It was a reddish brown color, and personally, she really liked it. Her forehead and temple were stained, but a quick internet search had told them that it would come off in a few days.

“Why’d you do that?” She looked up. Sam was leaning against the doorway into the entrance to the motel, watching her. Emma sighed, setting the phone down.

“When I was being trained, I lived in a compound of nothing but other Amazonians. Do you know how many of them weren’t blond?” She asked. “Two. One girl my age, and one of the Elders.”

“You dyed your hair…because a bunch of Amazons also had blond hair?” Sam rose an eyebrow. “You are aware you are an Amazon, right?”

“No, I’m not. I failed my rite of passage. I had to lie in purgatory in order to even be a loud to stick around the tribe. I am not an Amazon. I’m just some freak,” She snapped. “According to talk, it means I just fit into the family.” She pushed herself off the couch and walked past Sam, and out of the motel room.


End file.
